


How to Train Your Guardian

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Jack, Crossdressing, Dom!Jamie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Guardian!Hiccup, Ice Play, Jamie and Hiccup are Bros, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Older!Jamie, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, dom!hiccup, sub!jack, top!Hiccup, top!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Hiccup became a spirit after his death and when the Guardians face Pitch once more, he joins them. Jack is so not a fan, because Hiccup and Jamie become friends fast and Jack fears he might be replaced.He doesn't realize that the main bonding Jamie and Hiccup do is talking about Jack, because both are really into the snow-bringer. And that's not getting any better when Hiccup and Jamie walk in on Jack masturbating... on an icicle...Turns out the Guardian of Fun isn't just into child's play - he likes all forms of fun.





	

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || How to Train Your Guardian || RotG || Bennefrost || HTTYD

Title: How to Train Your Guardian – Rise of the Dragon Rider

Fandom: How To Train Your Dragon / Rise of the Guardians

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. The books said movies are based of though are respectively the property of Cressida Cowell (How To Train Your Dragon) and William Joyce (Guardians of Childhood). This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, oral, double penetration, sex-toys, orgasm denial, bondage, ice-play, spanking, D/s, crossdressing, feminization

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack & Jamie/Jack

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless

Rise of the Guardians Characters: Jackson Overland Frost, Jamie Bennett, Sophie Bennett, E. Aster Bunnymund, Nicholas Saint North, Toothiana, Sanderson ManSnoozie

Summary: Toothless and Hiccup are made the newest guardians when they help the Guardians against Pitch as the Darkness rises once more. Jack is intrigued by the new guardian.

**How to Train Your Guardian**

_Rise of the Dragon Rider_

Jack just collapsed beside Sophie when he tugged the little girl in. She was ten now. And she had just been in the middle of the greatest fight Jack had ever witnessed. Pitch had come back with a vengeance and he had gone after the Truest Believers. Jamie and Sophie. Even though Jamie's friends had fought with the Guardians before, over the years, the memory had faded. But even short of being twenty, Jamie still believed. Jack felt awful for getting his two longest believers into danger like this, but thanks to the new Guardian, they had won.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. And his pet-dragon. Who the hell owned a pet- dragon?

Hiccup was a viking, or had been a viking before his death anyway. He had died at age nineteen, sacrificing himself to save his father from a dragon-attack. His spirit had lingered around, watching over his home – Berk – and his friends and parents.

Now he was the Guardian of Family. Because it was the power of the sibling-bond between Jamie and Sophie that had helped them defeat Pitch, that had made Sophie the strongest believer in the Guardians. Needless to say, the little girl loved Toothless – Hiccup's dragon.

Dragons were much like the Guardians, only those who believed in them could see them. Back in Hiccup's day, everyone had believed in the mighty beasts, which was why they could see them. And dragons on the other hand could very well see spirits, which was why the dragon had stuck around with his old friend, even after Hiccup's death. Jack was envious of this, that Hiccup had right from the start always had this friend at his side. It was one of the reasons why Jack didn't like Hiccup.

It were stupid reasons, really. And Jack knew it too. Hiccup and Jamie had bonded nearly instantly, which made Jack incredibly jealous. And now that Hiccup was a Guardian, the other Guardians were fawning over their newest member like they had over Jack six years ago. To top that off, as just mentioned Hiccup had also gained Jamie's attention and friendship. It was irrational and probably also mean, but the Bennetts and the Guardians had been the first family he had known and now they were all focused on the new Guardian. Sophie had called it sibling rivalry, she had seen it in other friends of hers when they had gotten smaller siblings, the jealousy that the new kid would be more loved, but, as she had put it – You're still our favorite Guardian, Jack.

Jack jumped slightly when he was lifted off of Sophie's bed bridal-style. His head was still so mushy from the fight and his thoughts were all clogged up by Hiccup, he hadn't even noticed how Jamie had approached him. Looking up at the brunette, Jack felt a blush frosting his cheeks. In the past six years, Jamie had grown up into a handsome teenager. He was strong and he was about a head or so taller than Jack. Jack stiffened a yawn.

"Yeah, I figured", replied Jamie to the yawn. "You didn't have to bring Sophie and me home. You know I'm eighteen, I can take care of her and me myself. Besides, Hics offered to give us a ride on Toothless too. Sometimes, I feel like you're still not used to the whole team-thing..."

"Yeah, yeah, Hics", huffed Jack and made a face.

"Come on, Snowflake, he's a great guy", argued Jamie confused.

Jack blushed at the nickname. Jamie had started calling him that what, two years ago? It was strange how much it pleased Jack that Jamie had a personal nickname for him. Sighing contently, Jack snuggled up to the teen's warmth. The Winter Spirit was always cold, constantly cold, but the warmth of another body, that was about the only thing that could warm him up. Especially after three hundred years of not being touched by anyone. He felt himself drifting off.

/break\

Hiccup was laughing as he watched North and Aster argue about what was better – Christmas or Easter. Since he himself had never celebrated either holiday, he kept out of it. Nibbling the cookie the elves had given him, he turned his attention away from his fellow Guardians and toward his best friend. Toothless was contently playing catch with the Baby Teeth, just like he used to with the Terrible Terrors on Berk. As always, the thought of his home made his heart clench, even after all those many years. But he didn't regret dying. When the Alpha had manipulated Toothless, Hiccup had just in the last second been able to push his father out of harm's way. He had watched how his mother and father found a second chance at love, saw Eret raise to become a great Dragon Rider and in the end, marry Astrid. They had a couple of frighteningly cute children.

"Where's that annoying, little bugger?", grunted Aster irritated and glared around.

Hiccup didn't have to be a Guardian for long to know who the Easter Bunny was talking about. He started to wonder what had gone down between Aster and Jack to make Aster _that_ irritated by someone as cute and funny as Jack. Hiccup couldn't understand why anyone would be angry with Jack. He couldn't even bring himself to be angry at the white-haired, smaller boy. In fact, Hiccup felt himself utterly fascinated by the Winter Spirit. He was gorgeous and full of mischief.

"I'll go and pick him up", offered Hiccup and stood.

"How do you know where to find him?", questioned Toothiana critically.

Hiccup had to keep from laughing. The fairy was leaning into Toothless' mouth, marveling at the dragon's white, glistering teeth that could retract at will. The dragon looked freaked out.

"It's not hard to figure out where Jack is. He said he'd bring the Bennetts home. He's probably still there. After all, Jack is Jamie's best friend, or so Jamie said", replied Hiccup.

"Atta, lad", grunted Aster surprised and nodded. "Ah think yer a good addition fer our little team. Maybe the tamer of dragons can tame that stubborn ice-brat."

"Jack's good boy, stop always pestering him", warned North with an untypical glare.

Hiccup smiled to himself as he whistled for Toothless to follow him out of North's workshop.

/break\

When Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the Bennett residence, Hiccup climbed over Toothless' neck right into Jamie's room through the window. Over the past days, Hiccup had gotten to know the older Bennett pretty well and he liked the clever and resourceful boy.

"Hey, Jamie", greeted Hiccup, instantly getting shushed by the other brunette.

"Jack's asleep, don't wake him, Hics", hissed the human.

Hiccup blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. Jamie was sitting on his bed, reading a book. And on the boy's lap was Jack's head, the Guardian curled together like a cat and deep asleep. Jamie was combing his fingers through the soft, white hair.

"Thought so", whispered Hiccup amused and took a seat on the bed himself, placing Jack's feet in his lap. "He's been doing the major part of the work here..."

"Mh, you weren't around the last time we fought Pitch. Jack blames himself for a lot of things, I guess he felt responsible for kicking Pitch's butt", whispered Jamie back, looking fondly at Jack.

"You love him very much", stated Hiccup amused, arms folded over Jack's calves, watching how Jamie stiffened at that. "Oh relax. I've been around humans for hundreds of years. I know love when I see it. And you are smitten with him. Why doesn't he know though?"

"He hasn't spend that much time with _humans_. He has been quite the loner for the last three hundred years before he became a Guardian", shrugged Jamie, blushing a little embarrassed that his friend had so clearly seen through him and his feelings. "And I can hardly tell him. The Guardians are his family, but I'm his only friend. I can't force him into such an awkward position..."

"Mh... I understand that...", nodded Hiccup with a soft smile.

"Of course you do. You're quite... _smitten_ yourself", huffed Jamie and rolled his eyes. "I'm not dumb either, you know? I saw the way you were leering at Jack."

"That is entirely not my fault. He's the one wearing skin-tight leather pants", justified Hiccup.

The brunettes glared at each other for a moment before they broke out into laughter. It seemed they were more similar than they had thought at the beginning. Both turned to look at the sleeping Jack.

/One Year Later\

Hiccup and Jamie were staring stunned at Jack. Naked Jack, impaled on an icicle. There was also a heavy collar made of ice around his neck and shackles around his hands, also made of ice. The Winter Spirit was actually red-cheeked, which was a first to see for both brunettes (just like everything else currently happening), panting hard as he rode the up-pointing icicle.

"So that's why you haven't returned to Burgess yet? We all got worried and you're just sitting here, masturbating", grunted Hiccup unimpressed, arms crossed over his chest.

Jack's eyes shot open as he stared over at the two brunettes, completely mortified. With one motion, the ice dissolved into snow and fell off his body. Instead, he grabbed for his hoodie and put it on hastily, trying to hide in it from the glares of his two brunettes.

"Don't judge", grunted the white-haired boy with a glare. "I'm the Guardian of _Fun_. Playing pranks is fine and dandy, but I died as a teenager and there's hardly anything more fun than masturbating."

"Actually... that makes sense", muttered Jamie surprised, startled that this never crossed his mind.

"Still, you can't just stay out here all the time", huffed Hiccup and grabbed Jack's arm. "In fact, you really can't stay out in the open all day. When was the last time you had a _home_?"

"When I was alive", shrugged Jack defensively, blushing as he tried to pull the hoodie down.

"Yeah, well. Jamie and I talked a lot while you were gone and we decided you'll move in with us. You keep doing this, leaving for whole months without a notification", declared Hiccup seriously. "And now you're coming home with us. The other Guardians are getting worried too."

Jack wanted to argue, but Jamie handed him his pants and threw him a warning glare. No arguments allowed. Jack had been gone for months now and he just kept disappearing for such long periods. Jamie and Hiccup were worried about him – and so were the others. It was due time Jack found a place to settle down. Jack sighed in defeat and got into his pants before being pulled onto Toothless.

"I can fly myself, Hiccup", whispered Jack beneath his breath, knowing it was futile.

As always, he was ignored and found himself sandwiched between Hiccup and Jamie. Holding onto Hiccup, he just waited for them to arrive back in Burgess. Honestly, the two of them had been the reason why he had prolonged his return as long as possible. He knew Hiccup and Jamie had moved in together and while he was gone for the summer, the two surely had spent a lot of time bonding. They didn't need him anymore. Jamie had finished high school and since Hiccup had been sort of crashing at Bunny's at first, he had decided to move in with his human best friend. Which was the problem. Jamie and Hiccup had grown so close already, but now they were living together. What would they need him for anymore? Okay, so maybe they hadn't _forgotten_ him as he thought, since they had come all the way here to get him back, but still... Was there any room left for him? Were they maybe even dating? Not that he wouldn't be happy for them. After all, they both deserved the best and they both _were_ the best. Sure, Jack had had some problems with Hiccup at first, but even those had rooted from how handsome the taller, older teen was and that he, well, actually was a teen. Toothiana was a fairy, North was like a grandfather (and also looked the part), Bunny was a Pooka, aka a giant alien rabbit, Sandy was, well, kind of made out of sand. That aside, they all had become his family. Still, he had been a teenager for three hundred years and he craved a different kind of love aside from that of a family. With Hiccup, there had been the first valid option for him. And Jamie, the boy had matured so much over the years and grown into a handsome, young man. Jack couldn't deny that he had developed feelings for the similar brunettes – both were handsome, taller than him by now, kind, honest, brave, intelligent, curious, seeking knowledge and yet still always ready to get into some trouble with Jack. They were both perfect for him and for the life of him, he couldn't decide. Which was another reason why he had decided to hide, because even if the two brunettes hadn't hooked up while he had been gone, he'd still not know which one to choose.

"I can't live with you, Jamie", sighed Jack annoyed. "I can't pay rent and I'm not gonna sponge off of your big heart like dragon-boy over there."

"I'm going to ignore that, Jackson", grunted Hiccup in a warning voice.

A shudder ran down Jack's spine. Being a Winter Spirit, he never shuddered out of cold. But when Hics talked to him in that commanding, serious voice, _that_ made him shudder. Not because of any temperatures, but because of _arousal_. Sometimes, his phantasy ran wild and he imagined going too far, not listening to the warning in that voice and maybe getting punished for it. What would Hics do to him? Would he spank Jack hard, maybe tie him up? Do something more intense?

"Are you alright, Snowflake? Your breath is labored", pointed Jamie out, sounding concerned.

"You interrupted me in the _middle_ of jerking off", muttered Jack embarrassed. "I'm..."

"Still horny and yearning for release", concluded Hiccup with amusement in his voice.

Jack blushed a deep purple at that and glared daggers at Hiccup's back. And yet, Hiccup ignored him. The rest of the flight was spent in silence until they landed on the roof of the apartment building where Hiccup and Jamie were living. The brunettes were the first ones getting up while Jack just hovered up in the air, flying next to them and looking around curiously.

"I still object, just for the record. Not that anyone cares", started Jack annoyed.

"You're right, Snowflake. No one cares", agreed Jamie amused, eyes twinkling.

The trio climbed down a ladder onto a balcony and entered the apartment through the open balcony door. It was pretty cute, with a lot of fantastic drawings and posters everywhere. The living room had a giant, comfortable looking couch in front of a big flat screen. The two brunettes led the way out of the living room. On the right was a large kitchen, but they walked down the left. Past the main entrance of the apartment, on the opposite was what must be the bathroom. At the end of the hall was the master bedroom, with another bedroom on either side of it.

"So, this is your room. We figured you're going to... change quite some things, but we hope that so far, it's okay?", stated Hiccup as he opened one of the doors.

It was white, but there were beautiful, delicate drawings of snowflakes at the fringe of the wallpapers. Jack smiled to himself. He'd recognize that art everywhere. So Aster was in on this? The bed was giant and Jack found himself hovering above it curiously.

"You can lay down on it. It's yours", pointed Jamie out, looking amused.

The bed had four posters, all pointing up high nearly to the ceiling. Testingly lowering himself onto the bed, he yelped. It was so fluffy and soft like falling into a heap of snow. He couldn't help but giggle at it, spreading his arms and rolling around on the giant bed.

"I think he likes it", commented Hiccup with a smirk.

"Don't tease. We wouldn't want him running off again", warned Jamie with a glare.

"I really can't stay here, Jamie", countered Jack and sat up. "I mean, this... cost money, Jamie. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of dead and invisible. I can't repay you."

"Jack, you're my best friend, you're one of the most important people in my life", whispered Jamie softly and took Jack's hands. "You don't need to repay me. I just want to know that you're some place safe. Last winter had been the second time that Pitch took you now. All because you keep flying around the world without some place to come home to, somewhere where we can find you."

"But... this costs money...", tried Jack again, sounding weak and unconvincing.

"I never told you that, but after our first adventure together, I took a lot of notes and made a lot of drawings and three years ago, I started writing it down, properly. I got it published. And it made _a lot_ of money. So please, let me worry about that, not you", smiled Jamie amused.

"So, you're going to stay, Jackson. No arguments allowed", added Hiccup sternly.

/break\

The thing about living with Jack was that he was still out all the time, flying around the world and bringing joy and snow. But in the end, he always came home, even if it was so late at night that it could be considered early already. Every day. Even if he spend twenty-three hours of the day out sometimes, he'd still be there for one hour at least.

His room was covered in snow and had icicles hanging down the ceiling. It looked like a winter wonderland, really. When one day, Hiccup and Jamie saw that Jack also grew icicles growing up from the floor, both boys had to grin to themselves. They waited for a couple of days, unsure how to approach the topic, albeit discussing it with each other.

They finally decided on doing it when they went to ask Jack if he wanted to see a movie with them, just to find Jack in nearly the identical situation they had found him in on the South Pole weeks ago. Naked, with ice-chains and a collar, riding a thick icicle like there was no tomorrow.

"Uhm... Hi, Jack", coughed Jamie flustered.

He stared at the white-haired boy with lust-dilated eyes, feeling himself harden at the delicious image of the snow-white skinned beauty in the middle of ecstasy. Jack yelped and looked at them like a frightened animal would look at a hunter. Somehow, that was just as arousing.

"For the love of the Moon, don't you people know how to _knock_?!", hissed Jack embarrassed.

"This is probably as good a time as any", muttered Hiccup and nudged Jamie.

"Yeah. Okay", nodded Jamie stiffly and blushed. "Uhm, Jack, I... We... thought about this. You. I mean, you are obviously into more than just, well, jerking off. And, uhm, I was wondering if, you know... if you want toys. We could go together, you point at what you want, I buy it for you."

"A—Are you crazy?", asked Jack, red-faced from his own embarrassment as he melted the ice around his neck and hands, grabbing his blanket to wrap it around his body. "No. I'm not going to have you buy me dildos and stuff! No! Why would you even suggest something like that?!"

 _Because we'd love to watch you use them_ – was what passed through Hiccup's and Jamie's heads. Both boys blushed as they looked at each other, knowing exactly they were thinking the same.

"Because you're my friend and I have gotten a lot of toys from you Guardians when I was a child. Now I want to return the favor and buy you some toys you may have... fun with", said Jamie with a teasing grin. "Come on, it would be fun. Going shopping together. No judgment, Jack. Honestly."

"I... I don't know...", muttered Jack unsure, still feeling embarrassment filling his chest.

"What? The big mischief maker backing out of fun?", asked Hiccup and nudged him.

"Okay", sighed Jack in defeat, glaring at them. "But if you make fun of me, I will cover you in snow every night for a month. No teasing or judging, you get that, boys?"

/break\

Jamie was feeling a little awkward as he, for the first time in his life, entered a sex-shop. Especially since Hiccup and Jack kept talking and Jamie couldn't answer, because then the owner would think he was a complete lunatic. Thankfully, there was only one guy in the shop, sitting behind the register. He looked friendly and not like a creepy weirdo as Jamie would have thought. Then again, that was quite the rude way to think, after all he was in the sex shop and he didn't consider himself a creepy weirdo, so why should the owner be one? The trio casually headed over to the dildos and vibrators, all three blushing a little embarrassed even though two of them couldn't even be seen.

"Why are _you_ here anyway, Hiccup?", grunted Jack flustered and glared.

"Wouldn't want to miss out on the fun", grinned Hiccup with sparkling, green eyes.

And this was basically how it had been since leaving the apartment earlier. Those two were horrible. Their bickering was second only to that of North and Aster sometimes, honestly. Even though Jamie knew that it was more flirting, at least from Hiccup's side (Jamie also suspected that what Aster and Jack did was more flirting than bickering, but he had no idea how to confront that train of thoughts with anyone, especially so with any of the Guardians, so he put it into the naughty corner of his mind to only be used in desperate jerk-off sessions. Yes, he found the idea of Aster and Jack going at it like bunnies arousing. No, he would not _ever_ discuss this with anyone).

"Well now, little one. What do you want?", asked Hiccup in a teasing tone.

Jamie rolled his eyes. He knew that Hics was relishing in the fact that he was slightly taller than Jack, especially considering that in his time as a viking, he used to be the 'runt' of the village. Or so he had told Jamie. Yet times – and growth of people – had changed in the past hundreds of years. Jamie however also knew how much the nickname bothered Jack, causing the spirit to glare.

"No teasing or judging, Hics", hissed Jamie lowly, trying not to be noticed by the owner.

Jack grinned triumphantly that he had Jamie on his side, so he stuck his tongue out at Hiccup. It seemed to loosen Jack up enough to actually look at the display with interest. There were so many different ones and honestly, Jamie would have no idea what to buy. He liked the idea of Jack playing with those things, but he would have probably bought the wrong ones.

"You have to talk to me, or show me, Snowflake", muttered Jamie, covering his mouth as he talked as though he was stiffening a yawn. "Which ones do you want?"

"Oh come on, that's the same question I just asked! How is it that I'm accused of teasing him, but when you ask, it's totally fine and alright?", complained Hiccup with a pout.

He had to admit that he was particularly antsy for this. He had grown up in different times and unlike the Winter Spirit, he hadn't bothered much with the internet and looking up kinky sex-toys in these modern times. Yet standing here and looking at the various items that quite obviously showed what they would be used for, it sparked an interest in the naturally curious viking.

"Because Jamie loves me and you only mock me", chimed Jack and wrapped his arms around Jamie's shoulders from behind, acting like he was hiding behind the human. "You're a meanie."

"And you're being childish", snorted Hics amused. "Who says I don't love you too, Jackie?"

Now Jack actually hid behind Jamie, because he felt himself blush furiously. He had only said it mockingly and playfully, but hearing Hics say such things was... weird. And exciting.

"Focus, please. Before the owner thinks I'm a total freak", mumbled Jamie beneath his breath.

Jack actually took pity on Jamie. Yes, it was embarrassing and even humiliating for Jack to be here, with his two best friends, buying fuck toys so he could masturbate in peace, but Jamie was the one actually buying them, the only one who was being seen in this shop and he did it for Jack.

"The dark-blue one", started Jack timidly, pointing at a rather large, rippled dildo. "And the ice-blue vibrator there. And the azure-blue butt-plug-set in different sizes."

The vibrator was pretty, Jamie had to admit. A dulled color, but with sparkling stones around the base. A little girly perhaps, but the sparkling of the stones and the blue color kind of reminded Jamie of Jack, so it was probably a fit. Jamie was more skeptical about the dildo. That thing was a monster. And Jack planned on putting this, well, _there_? The thought alone horrified Jamie. He must have stared at the dildo in horror for a little too long, because suddenly, the owner was next to him.

"Hello, kiddo", chuckled the man in a friendly voice. "You look a little lost. Heck, you were talking to yourself there. Listen, if you need help finding your way around, or if you're looking for something specific, I may be able to help you, okay? I know my shop pretty well."

"T—Thank you...", mumbled Jamie, now completely embarrassed.

"I... uhm... can we ask him?", asked Jack uncharacteristically shy. "I mean, I never did much, uhm, research. I just... well... kinda... flew past windows and saw stuff and some stuff was interesting, like the being tied-up thing, but I don't really... know a lot about it..."

"A—Actually, I could use some help, I guess", stated Jamie and gulped, looking at the owner.

"Okay", nodded the man with an understanding smile. "Don't worry, kiddo. There aren't just perverts coming here. A lot of kids your age come here, looking for something new in the bedroom. Something exciting. Just tell me what you're into, I'll help you."

"It's not for me", burst Jamie out before he could stop himself, then cursing beneath his breath because that just sounded weak. "It's... uhm... for my... boyfriend. He said he wants to try some things out and I want to surprise him, but I'm just not sure... what kind of things, to be honest."

Hiccup was basically laying on the floor laughing when he saw how red Jamie's ears were and how wide Jack's eyes were. Sure, Jack knew this was the best cover to ask for things, but still, just the thought that _anyone_ thought he was Jamie's boyfriend (even though his name hadn't even fallen) and that Jamie was buying those things so they could use them together... it was just too much.

"Mh, young love", laughed the owner and Jamie finally bothered to look at the name-tag – Rolf.

"I... uhm... Yeah", nodded Jamie, one hand in his neck, looking at the tiles on the floor.

"Well", chuckled Rolf and clapped Jamie on the shoulder. "Tell me about the lucky boy. What does he like? What kind of... clues did he give you to come here looking for?"

Jamie frowned, contemplating how to start this. "He likes being restrained."

Rolf nodded and led the way over to another aisle, placing a thin but strong rope in Jamie's hand, together with a book. "Bondage can be a lot of fun, if done properly. So you really should read the manual carefully before trying any of this. And start with the beginner-stuff, don't think knotting something is easy and skip to the advanced things. That could be dangerous."

Jamie's ears burned even more at the mental picture of tying Jack up. "And... uhm... something simpler too, maybe? Something that doesn't require a... manual...?"

Rolf laughed again and motioned at a display of handcuffs. "The classics. Can't do much wrong there, aside from losing the key, that is."

Throwing a side-way glance at Jack, he signaled the spirit to pick a pair. Jack pointed at light blue fuzzy handcuffs. Jamie grinned a little and put them into his shopping basket.

"If I gather that correctly, your boyfriend really likes the color blue, huh?", observed Rolf.

"And white. He loves the cold and cold colors, more than everything, he loves snow", replied Jamie with a fond smile on his lips. "It's a little bit of an obsession of his, really."

"Mh, you love him a great deal", pointed Rolf out, smiling to himself and causing the three teens to stare at him horrified and blush brightly. "Now, tell me more. What else would he be interested in? After all, you seem to know him quite well, don't you?"

"Uhm... well...", drawled Jamie, looking over at Jack a little helplessly.

Jack just blushed in return and shrugged equally helplessly. He had no idea what he wanted either.

"You don't know because you haven't talked about it yet", nodded Rolf understandingly.

"Well, I mean, I think he... he might like, uh... a collar?", asked Jamie embarrassed.

Rolf led the way over to a display of collars and leashes. Hiccup and Jamie were watching Jack's reaction closely and the purple blush on his cheeks, coupled with the way he bit his lips, as he remembered his ice-collar around his neck. Hiccup grinned to himself, totally enjoying this show.

"I... think so, yeah", nodded Jamie embarrassed. "I guess he could maybe like that..."

"It's alright, kid. Take your time", chuckled Rolf fondly. "I'll be behind the counter if you need me."

Jamie was a bit grateful for that. Now that they stood in front of this display, he was a little lost and he'd rather talk to Jack about this properly, which didn't work while Rolf was so close by. Jack was still blushing brightly as he stared at the different collars with a torn expression.

"What's wrong, Snowflake?", whispered Jamie softly, concerned.

"I... it's weird to explain...", sighed Jack and hung his head low, hiding his embarrassment.

Hiccup frowned. He liked teasing Jack and all, but right now, Jack looked actually upset. That was something Hiccup didn't like. Reaching out, he rested a tentative hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed tightly in a comforting manner. When Jack looked up and turned to him, he was flushing a delicate purple. Hiccup found Jack's blushes to be utterly delectable.

"Come on, you know you can trust us", murmured Hiccup softly, massaging Jack's shoulder a bit.

Jack couldn't suppress the soft whimper at the tight grip. "It's... It's stupid. Forget it."

"No. Come on, we're here, with you, for you", objected Jamie with a frown. "What's wrong? Look, if you don't want a collar, then we'll just skip this section, mh? If this makes you uncomfortable."

"That's not it", sighed Jack and started to chew his lower lip. "I want... one... But what does a collar mean when it doesn't belong to anyone? So what's the point in it?"

"But... it'd belong to you then?", inquired Jamie confused.

"Dumb doesn't suit you, Bennett", snorted Hiccup and rolled his eyes. "The point of having a collar is wearing it _for_ someone. Wearing someone's collar. That's what he means."

"Oh...", nodded Jamie dumbly, eyes large and ears red as he stared at the collars.

"Let's go home", muttered Jack beneath his breath, arms crossed over his chest. "This was a dumb idea to begin with anyway. I mean, I can play with myself just fine the way I used to. What's the fun in having toys when you have no one to play with? Just... Just forget it."

"Hey. Stop it", ordered Hiccup and grasped Jack's upper arms to keep it in place. "What's _really_ wrong? There's more to this than 'woe is me, I am so lonely'. Tell us. _Now_."

Jack shuddered at the command in Hiccup's voice. He liked that bossy side of his friend. He liked it very much. Maybe a little more than would be good. He blushed as he felt himself hardening slowly, due to the tight grip Hiccup had on him and the stern order. He just hoped they didn't see.

"I think I may have an inkling", stated Jamie amused, staring between Jack's legs. "Jack? Could it be that... you know _exactly_ whose collar you want to wear, mh? Could it maybe be that... you like this? That you enjoy the idea of me actually shopping for _us_?"

"Ah. So that's it", chuckled Hiccup amused as he watched Jack's reaction (darkening blush, hardening cock, widening eyes. Very dead give-aways). "You enjoy this, mh? That what you were thinking about when you fuck yourself on the icicle too? Riding one of us? _Which one_?"

"...Both?", whispered Jack, barely audible, while hanging his head low.

That washed the cocky grins from both brunettes. They honestly hadn't expected that answer. A little lost and overwhelmed, both exchanged a look. Sure, they had talked about this possibility, sometimes when they sat together and exchanged fantasies. Who imagined the naughtiest things with Jack – and that had led to them imagining how to share the white-haired boy. But they never expected it to actually be a real possibility. They talking through glances for a moment, agreeing that what had started out as joking fantasies, they were both willing to do for earnest too.

"So, do you want to wear _our_ collar?", whispered Hiccup into Jack's ear.

"W—What?", squeaked Jack doe-eyed, jumping a little.

"You heard Hics", said Jamie with a nearly wicked grin. "Do you want our collar? Do you want us to play with you and the toys, mh? That we tie you up and take you? That what you want?"

Jack's eyes were so wide, Hiccup was sure they'd fall out any second now. His blush was also decidedly darker and the dent in his pants was a very, very prominent one. His breath came out in short pants, indicating what Jack was thinking about right now. They just wanted to ravish him.

"You gonna answer the question, Snowflake?", asked Hiccup in a slightly rough voice.

"I—I... y—yes...", replied Jack, seemingly completely out of it. "Yes. That's... what I want. I want all the fun possible with you. I—I... want to play with you."

"I'd kiss you right now, if it wouldn't look completely weird to Rolf over there", whispered Jamie.

"Well, then I'll do the kissing for both of us", smirked Hiccup, grabbing Jack by the neck.

Jack yelped slightly as he was pulled into a rough kiss, Hiccup's free hand grasping Jack's perky ass and squeezing it hard. Jack moaned into the kiss, hooking his legs around Hiccup's waist. Jamie blinked slowly as he watched them. It should not be as hot to watch the boy he loved with someone else, but it was. The way Hiccup held Jack, the way their white-haired boy seemed to melt into the kiss. When they parted, Jack seemed completely breathless, eyes half-lid.

"Come on now, enough", chuckled Jamie, shifting a little bit to adjust his hard-on. "Let's pick a collar out, Jack. Which one do you like, Snowflake?"

Jack turned to look at the display, blush darkening as Hiccup slipped his one hand into the back-pocket of Jack's jeans, continuously squeezing Jack's ass. The older spirit also rested his head on Jack's shoulder so he could nibble the snow-bringer's neck.

"That... That one", decided Jack, pointing at an ice-blue one with a white stone at the middle above a silver, blank tag. "And... can we... check out more... toys?"

"Sure we can, Snowflake", murmured Hiccup pleased. "And then we get to play with you."

"What... do _you_ want?", asked Jack after another moment, biting his lower lip as he turned to the two brunettes. "I mean, is there like... anything you'd want to... to try on me? With me?"

His eyes widened a little as he saw the wicked looks on both boys' faces.

/break\

They got Jack's collar's tag engraved with _Snowflake_ and Jack had to promise them to always wear it. It turned out Hiccup had a huge kink for crossdressing, since such clothes for women had not even remotely been made in his day and age. So right now, as very often in the past weeks of being Hiccup's and Jamie's, Jack was wearing blue laced panties and a thin, see-through negligee with ribbons and frills. It was a soft material that rubbed his hard, sore nipples in all the right ways after Jamie had been torturing them for the better half of an hour now. Jamie liked biting and sucking on them until Jack was a whimpering mess. After Jamie had taken such thorough care of Jack's nipples, the white-haired head had been pushed down between Jamie's legs to suck him off.

"You're been naughty today, Jackie", hummed Hiccup, caressing the panties-clad ass. "Such a naughty, naughty girl you've been, mh? And what do naughty girls get, Jackie?"

Jack resurfaced from Jamie's cock, panting hard to catch his breath. "A—A... spanking?"

"Good girl", chuckled Hiccup, slapping Jack's flank once in encouragement. "Now, don't neglect Jamie, you hear? But don't make him come just yet, we're gonna spend ourselves inside of you."

"Y—Yes, sir", gasped Jack breathlessly, licking Jamie's cock again.

Hiccup's eyes were dark as he started spanking Jack's bubble-butt hard. One slap followed the next, echoing through the room, accompanied by Jack's whimpers around Jamie's cock and Jamie's moans from Jack's cunning tongue. Hiccup could see Jack's flesh turning a heated red beneath the blue panties. A smirk spread over Hiccup's lips as he noticed how Jack was humping the sheets the harder the spanking grew. He knew his little winter spirit really got off of a good, hard spanking, but the boy wasn't going to come tonight. He had gotten into trouble with Aster again today, so this punishment was meant to be a real punishment. Extreme pleasure, but being denied to come. He was wearing a cock-ring to ensure that. Hiccup placed another row of harsh slaps on the round ass before resting his hand on top of it, squeezing the heated butt hard and getting another whimper.

"That should be enough", deemed Hiccup and pulled the panties down to see the red ass. "Mh. Beautiful color on you, Jackie. Come on, spread your cheeks, show me your pretty plug."

Jack blushed brightly as he grabbed his cheeks to part them and reveal the blue princess plug with the shiny stone that his boyfriends had bought for him. They made sure he was constantly filled, either with their cocks, or at the very least with plugs, dildos or vibrators. Hiccup smirked wickedly and started pulling the plug out a little, thrusting it back it, wiggling it.

"O—Okay, I think I need you to stop, Snowflake", gasped Jamie, pulling Jack off his cock. "Or otherwise I'm gonna waste my load. Shit, you're just too talented, Jackie."

Jack grinned mischievously and proudly as Jamie pulled him into a slow yet hungry kiss. Jack yelped and jumped a bit as Hiccup pulled the plug out without a warning. A whimper followed, Jack not liking the empty feeling. Jamie soothed him with another kiss. Hiccup grasped him hard by the waist, surely leaving bruises as he gripped the pale boy to keep him in place. Without a warning, Hiccup pushed in to the hilt, making Jack whimper pathetically into the kiss, fingers clawed into Jamie's hair. Jamie shushed him softly, peppering his face with kisses.

"Sh, you're doing good, Jackie", cooed Jamie, grabbing Jack's thighs to lift them up.

"Yeah, Snowflake. Just relax and take us both in", added Hiccup roughly.

Jack hiccuped slightly as he felt Jamie line up next to Hiccup and pushing in alongside the other brunette, stretching Jack in all the right ways. He loved taking in large toys, but he loved taking in both his lovers at once even far more. Rocking his hips a little, he urged them on to go harder. He loved it when they fucked him so hard, he couldn't move in the morning.

"If you want something, you have to tell us, Snowflake", stated Jamie amused.

He slipped his hands from Jack's thighs over to his sore ass to squeeze and pinch it, making Jack whimper again, resting his forehead against Jamie's shoulder. Jamie let go of one of his cheeks to lift his hand some and place a sharp, hard slap on the already red-spanked ass.

"You gotta answer, pet", growled Hiccup, biting Jack's shoulder.

"F—Fuck me, hard", panted Jack, licking his lips. "Please, please fuck me as hard as you can. I wanna feel you tomorrow. T—Take me like the little slut I am, p—please!"

"Ah, that sounds far better, babe", murmured Hiccup pleased and started moving slowly. "But not enough. Tell me whose slut you are, tell me what you need, Snowflake."

"Y—Your slut", groaned Jack, slowly growing incapable of thinking clear, so crazy from the lust. "Fuck your slut as hard as you want, I need your cocks, so hungry for them, please feed me! Fill me up with your seed like the cock-hungry little slut I am, please, masters!"

"Perfect", whispered Jamie in praising, kissing along Jack's jawline. "You're doing so good, Jackie."

Jack groaned in relief as they started fucking him harder, mercilessly. They constantly assaulted his prostate and fucked him so roughly, he could already feel the pleasant burn in his channels. He was going to feel this one all day tomorrow and his cock twitched at the mere idea. They picked the pace up even more as they came, deep inside of him. Leaving him hard and unsatisfied as they pulled out to stuff his hole with a gigantic plug. Whimpering softly, he snuggled up to them happily.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
